Keep Calm and Carry on Wayward Son
by Vienna Warren
Summary: Might sound a bit familiar... I combined two requests, one for a WeeChester fic & also some anon off tumblr for a sick fic. hint I ACCEPT REQUESTS Dean's 11 & Sam's 6. Involving a lake, some scared!sick!hurt! Sam & possibly sick!protective! Dean.


Note from the author: Okay, hi y'all! I don't own SPN or any other reference I used in here (ie: "It's a Wonderful Life"). Please tell me how I'm doing writing this (low on self confidence) and also, please tell me if I should continue. I happily will if I have readers! And also, I'm taking requests for both The Outsiders and Supernatural! :D Thanks!

"What s'matter with ya? Can'tcha let a sleepin' dog lie?" Dean Winchester mumbled groggily, swatting his little brother's prodding fingers away from his face. He rolled over in the bed.

"But Dean, you aren't a dog. And it's _snowing!_" Sam informed him, matter-of-factly. Dean suddenly sprung up in his bed.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Sam rolled his eyes, arms akimbo. "Well, it's white all outside."

Dean threw back the bedsheets and raced with Sam to the window. It had indeed snowed overnight. The oldest brother let out a whoop of joy. "C'mon, Sam! Let's get dressed and go sledding on the frozen pond!" he quickly threw on jeans and one of John's old, way-too-big-for-him T-shirts.

"Are you sure Dean? I'm kinda scared…" Sam squeaked, trying to get a shirt over his head. Dean assisted him with the "difficult" task.

"Sam, don't be a baby; it'll be fun! Besides, since Dad's outta town, I wanna have a fun day, just you and me." he said, wrestling his kid brother's small foot into a sock, and then boots. He did then same, then lead Sam to the porch door. Before leaving the house, Dean grabbed the sled and slammed the creaky door.

They marched through the snow, up a hill. Dean loved the _crunch, crunch, crunch _sound the frozen ground made every time his boot stepped in it. Sam skipped along, trying to keep up with Dean. Finally, the made it up to the top of the hill.

"Okay. I'll demonstrate." Dean ordered. He dropped the wooden sled on the icy ground and laid down on it. "Watch and learn, Sammy." he added as he kicked off from the hill.

Dean Winchester was flying; or so it felt like it. The frigid wind was tousling his dark hair and the cold made his eyes water. He skidded down the snow-covered hill at the speed of light. The he hit the frozen lake and went on a spinning, sliding frenzy on ice. Sam could only watch in awe.

Finally, the whirling sled came to a stop a couple feet out on the lake. Dean dizzily stood up and grinned. "Your turn, Sam!" he yelled up the hill. He could see his little brother eagerly jumping up and down. Dean smiled as he trudged through the snow. For once, Sam was distracted enough to not worry about their father. This might just be a good day.

"Okay, Sam. Stay on the sled. I'm going to give you a little push, but you just hold on. Got it?"

"Got it, Dean!" Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"1… 2… 3!" Dean pushed the sled and off Sam went, screeching happily all the way. But by the time he reached the edge of the frozen lake, Dean knew something was wrong. His younger brother couldn't stop. Soon, he had skidded about seven feet out onto the lake. Dean heard a cracking noise.

"Sam!" he yelled over the howling wind. "Stay there! I'm coming to get you!"

A look of horror spread over both boys' faces as the ice gave away and Sam disappeared into a dark mass of water.

"SAMMY!" Dean hollered, sprinting down the hill, tripping and making it to the ice. "SAM!"

Sam's head bobbed out of the freezing water just long enough to take in a shaky breath. Then he went under again. Dean didn't even hesitate when he jumped in the icy water.

The temperature of the lake just about stunned him. Dean felt as if he were on fire, it was so cold. He forced his frozen body to move, to find Sam. Blindly, he reached out his arms in the water, desperately hoping to grasp a familiar hand. He did, and numbly brought Sam to the surface. They both choked and gasped, having clawed their way out of the lake.

"S-S-Sammy!" Dean forced his mouth to scream his name. Sam was breathing irregularly and he was shaking. Also, his ankle was notably black and blue; no doubt broken.

"D-Dean?" the six year old stammered, numb with cold. His older brother scooped him up, and ran as fast as his frozen body would take him. They burst through the house and Dean immediately ran a hot bath for his baby brother. He was shuddering himself, but knew that Sam was the real priority here.

"M-my ankle h-h-hurts…" Sam shivered once again. Dean rubbed his arms.

"I'll fix it up real soon. Just g-get in the tub and I'll f-fix you some soup, 'kay?" he did his best to speak normally, without his teeth chattering. He wasn't going to show any weakness in front of Sam. After all, _he _was the older brother.

"Okay." Sam answered, shuddering.

Dean went into the kitchen and tried to calm his mind. Sam _would_ be okay. He just had to keep him warm to prevent… what was it again? Hypo something… hypothermia was it? He put some water to boil and turned on the television to the Saturday morning cartoons. Then he went to check on Sam.


End file.
